An Unexpected Visit
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: The 10th is always boring with too much paperwork, but when Yachiru comes to visit, chaos stirs, and Hitsugaya must come up with a way to get her out, before she messes up his whole division...


**An Unexpected Visit **

**By: Sakura-Moonlight**

**Author's Note: First Bleach fanfic. Based on an RP me and my friends had. Have fun reading and review please! Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I want to. Since I want to know the REAL ending to it... **

It was always like this. Hitsugaya at the table, busy filling out the leftover paperwork that Matsumoto failed to complete, while the other was either on the couch slacking off, outside drinking with Kira and Hisagi, or just plain avoiding her fair share of the much feared paperwork. However, today seemed to be different.

Hitsugaya looked over the couch casually to see whether his vice-captain was there. She was in a slightly awkward position and with endless sake bottles on the table in front of her. Suddenly, a rather hard knock on the door came.

"Matsumoto, get the door." He ordered plainly, rather cross with her usual behaviour when it comes to paperwork as always. She stirred a little, but made no attempt to move.

"MATSUMOTO…" He said dangerously, his hands still working away at the large pile of paper, which had been going down at a steady rate, just not much at a time. The orange-haired lady switched positions once again, and gave a small yawn. Hitsugaya twitched a bit.

"Matsumoto, if you don't get the door right now…" He stopped. Matsumoto opened one of her eyes in caution, mentally preparing herself for what's coming. "I'll double your paperwork for the rest of your time as my vice-captain." Matsumoto didn't think it was too big of a threat; after all, she's gotten away with it before. "Which won't be long if you know what I mean." Matsumoto carefully analyzed the tone of his voice, and decided he was right. She got up rather slowly at first, but when she met Hitsugaya's icy cold eyes and his smirking look, she flash-stepped to the door and opened it immediately.

"Eh? N-Nani? Who's there?" Matsumoto asked with a rather slurred voice, still in a drunken state probably. She couldn't see anything, before she felt something swing onto her. "YAY!" And Matsumoto knew.

"Y-Yachiru?" The pink-haired vice-captain had swung her arms around the older woman's neck in pure delight and with a big grin on her face, she laughed.

"Yep!" She replied happily. Hitsugaya couldn't help but neglect his work for a while to look at their new visitor. "Is that Kusajishi?" He asked.

Yachiru pouted. "Call me Yachiru snowy-chan!" She yelled. And boy, for such a small girl, she had a loud voice alright.

"What are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She really had expected someone else, perhaps, someone more important if for her to get out of bed, or couch in that case.

"Ken-chan's gone, and I was bored, so I decided to visit snowy-chan!" Hitsugaya winced slightly. "Snowy-chan?" He asked in a steady tone, trying not to lose himself.

"Yea! Because you're so close to 11th, and the 12th is creepy…" Yachiru said. Matsumoto won't argue with that fact. She really felt bad for Nemu sometimes. She glanced at her captain. By the look on his face, it was expected that Yachiru's company was not needed, nor wanted at the moment.

Hitsugaya muttered something under his breath. "Get out…"

Yachiru jumped off Matsumoto, much to her delight, and turned to see him. "Nani?"

"You're not needed here… Go, bother someone else…" He said, not bothering to see her.

"Why? You're funny snowy!" Hitsugaya couldn't help but twitch awkwardly at the comment. "Matsumoto?" The vice-captain sighed. She always gets the dirty work. At least it wasn't paperwork, but who was she to bring up that fact huh? "Hai." She replied loyally and walked up to Yachiru.

Matsumoto grabbed the pink-haired girl and dragged her. She didn't move.

Matsumoto dragged again. Yachiru still didn't move.

Matsumoto added another arm. Yachiru just grinned happily and laughed. "Er, Taichou?"

"What is it now? Is she gone yet?" Matsumoto was about to reply before Yachiru literally jumped out of her grasp and onto Hitsugaya, scattering the paperwork everywhere. But Hitsugaya didn't have time to care about that.

"G-Get off!" He struggled, but Yachiru wasn't the vice-captain of the fighting division for nothing. It wasn't like a hug, or like a glomp, she just kinda hanged on him and while normally wouldn't have been a problem for people like Kenpachi and Byakuya, Hitsugaya was another matter entirely.

"No!" She screamed. It was a good thing Hitsugaya couldn't see his vice-captain at that moment. She wasn't attempting to help him, or even get help, but struggling to not laugh out loud. The scene was pure hilarious. _Remind myself to get one of those 'cameras' Orihime-chan's so fond of…_

* * *

It was another hour before Yachiru was off. Mainly because Hitsugaya got pissed and annoyed so much he dragged Hyourinmaru out as a threat. It wasn't like he wasn't a controlled person. He was most likely one of the more controlled captains of Sereitei, however, even he had limits, and those limits broke through emotion. And boy, were those emotions blowing off the charts.

His reiatsu burst through Hyourinmaru's release from its sheath. Hitsugaya didn't even attempt to release its shikai, but the impact of the aura blew Yachiru off plainly. And the room was frozen almost immediately. Worst of all, Yachiru laid in the middle of the floor, laughing her head off and asking for more. Hitsugaya just glanced at his now office. It was frozen over like a ice rink, everything crystal clear and the paperwork either frozen or everywhere.

Matsumoto knew. "4th Division? Requesting a specialty rescue squad. The 10th division office has been frozen over by Hyourinmaru." Her captain's gaze was as cold as ice itself. "By accident of course." It was a while before another hell butterfly came back with the response. "We will be there as soon as we can."

If there was one good thing about all of this, it was that Yachiru had an excuse to leave, but not that she wanted to. "We need to get her out of here…" Hitsugaya said to himself much to a confused Yachiru. There was no point continuing paperwork anyways, there weren't any to complete. Normally, he would've been pleased, but this situation made that impossible. Matsumoto shivered, but Yachiru just laughed.

"I'm going for a walk." _To find another division to take her in._Matsumoto nodded instantly. It wasn't until he was out the door did she realize what she was in for. "W-Wait, Taichou! Don't leave me here with…" Her sentence was left hanging. Hitsugaya just smiled as he left. And the echo of Yachiru's laughter could be heard all throughout Sereitei.

* * *

1st Division

"Yamamoto-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked as he entered the 1st division. But he turned as soon as his eyes lay on the sight before him.

They were sleeping.

* * *

2nd Division.

Hitsugaya knocked on the door respectively. It was then that 2 ninjas showed up. "Hitsugaya-taichou? What do you request?"

"I was hoping to speak with Soi Fon." He replied. The two ninjas nodded. And whipped out a list, then bowed.

Hitsugaya just stared at the list. Nodded as he handed it back to the ninjas. "I see. Sorry to have bothered you."

And he left.

_From the desk of __Soi__Fon_

_If requesting to speak with me, unless it is a mandatory captain's meeting, or something else utterly ridiculous I must go to due to my position, must associate with __Yoruichi-sama_

_'Insert many pictures of __Yoruichi__ doing many things.'_

_'Insert __Soi__Fon's__ signature.'_

* * *

3rd Division

It was rather quiet, due to the absence of a captain. He opened the door after no one came.

The 3rd was known for its drinking parties most of the time, mainly because Hitsugaya had banned them after they had caused an utmost disaster in the 10th the last time Matsumoto had held one. Since the 3rd was currently missing a captain, as well as the 9th, but seemed to be low on cash, Kira had been one to hold most of the ones Matsumoto attends.

"Kira?" Hitsugaya asked. Only before his eyes fell upon a sleeping Kira in an almost identical position as Matsumoto was. There were still leftover sake from the party before, but Hitsugaya was more than glad to miss out.

* * *

4th Division

The place was a mess. Every healer was scrambling. It was more like the clean-up committee. "Unohana-taichou, what's the meaning of this?"

The kinder captain smiled tenderly, though her words were not as such. "The rescue squad for your division requested back-up, so we are currently in crisis." Hitsugaya didn't dare ask for them to take in Yachiru then. He'd be happy when he does, for how much darn trouble she'd caused so far.

Without another word, he excused himself.

* * *

5th Division

It was also without a captain, but he was hoping his childhood friend could help him out. After all, she was, well, a girl. And could probably understand Yachiru much better than he ever could. "Oi, Hinamori?" He asked casually before seeing his childhood friend at the table.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called. "I'm so bored… I'm almost sad you took over all of 5th paperwork." No wonder he had tons, he had forgotten that fact. "But at least you're here now!"

Hitsugaya coughed. "Hinamori, I need to ask you for a favour." He started off.

"Sure! Anything for shirou-chan!" Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya sighed at the old but not forgotten nickname.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou… How many times do I have to tell you that bed-wetter Momo?" He replied, rather cross. Hinamori looked sad for a moment, and then pouted.

"Hm. Just for that, I'm not helping you." Hitsugaya looked surprised for a while, before nodding slightly. "Fine. I'll be going then." Hinamori sat down again, bored.

"How come he never realizes I'm kidding?"

* * *

6th Division

"Baka Hinamori…" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself as he made his way to the 6th. Byakuya was on the porch, while Renji was mumbling to himself like he was.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Byakuya stared up at the boy prodigy. "What is it? I'm quite busy here as you can see." Hitsugaya couldn't.

"I was wondering if you could…" "OH DAMN IT!" Renji shouted.

Hitsugaya blinked. And decided the 6th was not a good idea.

* * *

7th Division

Unfortunately was out. They were on patrol, and he knew leaving Yachiru in an empty division was like hell itself, except much worse.

* * *

8th Division

Hitsugaya haven't even knocked yet before the door burst open and Kyouraku-taichou came out running with an angry Nanao running after him.

"I'm sorry my sweet, sweet, Nanao-chan! Please forgive me!" He ran even faster.

Nanao started to flash-step.

And Hitsugaya simply stepped out of the way. He decided that this division was too chaotic anyways.

* * *

9th Division

Hisagi was the only one he could see at the moment, buried in piles of paperwork. "Hisagi? How come you're not…"

"Drunk?" The other asked, voice mumbled somewhat. It was then he saw the paperwork were crumbled and his name was now: "Mr. Cherry." Hitsugaya didn't want to stay to find out more.

* * *

10th Division

As he passed his own division again, he heard cries of despair that were no doubt of Matsumoto's. He just silently sniggered to himself as he flash-stepped away. _Payback._

* * *

11th Division

Wasn't this where Yachiru originally came from? Kenpachi wasn't there just as she had said, but maybe Ikkaku or Yumichika could… "Ha! That's the 251th cut on you Yumichika!" "Hff. But I got over 500 drops of blood off of you!" Scratch that.

* * *

12th Division

Hitsugaya himself wasn't too fond of the 12th either. But perhaps… Nemu stepped out to his call.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? What can I assist you with?" But he admired the man, perhaps just a bit, to make such an obedient vice-captain.

"Is this division free?" He asked first.

"No, I'm afraid. Kurotschi-sama is in an experiment at the moment." So that's a no.

* * *

13th Division

That was his lat resort. No, the last division at least. Hitsugaya still couldn't believe he couldn't even get the favour out of his mouth. It was either cut off or some other unfortunate event. He sighed.

As soon as the door opened, he saw Ukitake's smiling face and a pile of candy being offered to him. "U-Ukitake, what's…"

"A gift from me to you!" He winked, but suddenly fell into a coughing fit. "E-Excuse me…" And Hitsugaya had no other choice but to return back.

* * *

The place was better, with Matsumoto screaming and running around and Yachiru hanging on her back rather. Then she suddenly jumped off. "Is that… CANDY!" Yachiru screamed happily and grabbed it. In no time at all, it was all finished. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto could only watch as the youngster asked for more.

"I got them at the 13th, but…" He hadn't had to time to finish before the pink-haired lieutenant took off at the speed of light. They eyed each other. And ran back inside.

"What were going to tell her taichou?" Matsumoto asked, panting slightly.

Hitsugaya only watched as the 4th division cleaned up the mess he had made earlier. "Ukitake's currently sick." They heard another hard knock. But this time, Hitsugaya made no attempt to open it, nor threaten Matsumoto.

"Taichou?"

Hitsugaya secretly smiled to himself. He's had enough chaos for one day. "Leave it be Matsumoto… We don't have enough time for another unexpected visit."

**Owari**

**R & R please! **


End file.
